The Nightmare Begins
by pigi.91
Summary: Se per qualche motivo gli Youkai iniziassero una campagna per ritrovare le Sacred Gears? E se durante questa campagna a soffrirne fossero i più deboli? Con i genitori morti per mano degli Youkai, Issei non sarebbe cresciuto come tutti sappiamo, sarebbe diverso, forse peggiore, con un forte senso di giustizia, ma anche un'insana smania di vendetta. [Issei x Irina] [Issei x Harem]


**The Nightmare Begins**

**Disclaimer:** Non posseggo ne il mondo di Rosario x Vampire, ne quello di High School DxD, che appartengono invece ai rispettivi autori. Questa storia è stata scritta senza fini di lucro.

**Prologo: E Non Fu Mai Più**

_Dal fuoco nacque la terra, dalla terra nacque il mare, dal mare nacque la vita. Ossigeno, idrogeno, carbonio, ferro, si unirono, combinarono, evolsero fino a dar vita all'uomo. L'uomo con le sue infinite potenzialità e possibilità, che da solo poteva dominare il mondo. Ma l'uomo era solo la base, lo stampo da cui infinite altre vite poterono prender forma. E così nacquero le anomalie, le diversità, comparse in momenti di crisi e disperato bisogno, perché la vita era fine a se stessa ed a nulla serviva se non si sopravviveva._

_Queste anomalie erano uniche e variavano a seconda dell'evento che le aveva generate. Quasi sempre fu la fame a generare nuove anomalie, quasi sempre fu la disperazione, quasi sempre l'impellente bisogno di un aiuto da qualcuno che non esiste. E furono chiamati mostri, e banditi, e cacciati, le forme basi si ribellarono alle loro evoluzioni, le scacciarono con il fuoco, li maledissero con la magia, diedero loro la caccia nelle fredde notti d'inverno. Ed all'inizio fu guerra, dolore e morte, perché le evoluzioni erano forti oltre ogni immaginazioni, erano temprate ed invincibili, ma con il tempo la storia cambiò._

_Le evoluzioni si stancarono, il loro numero era stato schiacciato dagli umani prolifici, e furono costrette a nascondersi, a sparire, a vivere nel buio e nelle ombre per avere una parvenza di vita. E divennero miti, leggende, racconti sussurrati nel stanze buie prima di andare a dormire, ma ancora esse giacciono in agguato, all'erta, pronte ad uccidere e distruggere a tornare a dominare un mondo che era a loro destinato._

_O almeno, questo racconta la chiesa, la più grande nemica che l'evoluzione abbia mai avuto…_

XXXXXXXXX

La sua gamba destra aveva ripreso a sanguinare. Lo sforzo degli allenamenti, unito alle flagellazioni che imponeva al suo corpo quotidianamente, avevano provocato alle varie ferite sulla coscia di riaprirsi, formando fiori vermigli lungo la gamba del suo pantalone. Eppure Issei sorrideva del tutto ignaro del dolore, sorrideva alla lettera che aveva davanti, che finalmente gli annunciava l'inizio della missione. Una missione che attendeva da tutta la vita e per la quale aveva sacrificato tutto ciò che aveva, compresa la sua umanità.

"Issei, non c'è bisogno che ti spieghi quant'è importante questo compito vero? Hai dedicato la tua esistenza ad esso, ed ora che finalmente ti è stata concesso. Non devi commettere errori." La voce del suo maestro lo raggiunse, ma per lui era solo un sussurro nell'indomabile vociare della sua mente. Finalmente, finalmente li avrebbe vendicati. Sangue, sudore e lacrime erano state versate, ma alla fine aveva prevalso. Erano passati dieci anni da quando la sua vita era cambiata, da quando si era unito al monastero ed aveva messo la sua fede davanti ad ogni cosa, ma finalmente ora avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta.

"Il Signore ha risposto alle tue preghiere, buona parte della guerra in corso contro il male, dipende da questa missione. Ti do la mia benedizione figliolo, prepara le tue cose e parti, così com'è stato scritto dal Messia. Amen."

Issei si asciugò le lacrime, chinò il capo all'uomo che era stato come un padre per lui, resistendo alla voglia di abbracciarlo per esprimergli il suo affetto. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, che in quel luogo sacro, in cui era cresciuto, l'unico amore consentito era quello rivolto a Dio, ma nonostante questo Issei sorrise. Sorrise e si allontanò. Aveva poco tempo per sistemare i suoi affari prima di partire… aveva poco tempo per dirle addio prima di andare via.

XXXXXXXXX

Come sempre la trovò ad allenarsi. Il suo corpo era sottile come un giunco, i capelli raccolti in due code ai lai della testa, l'espressione seria e composta mentre schivava un fendente di spada, rotolando nella polvere del campo d'addestramento.

La mano di lei corse alla frusta che aveva legata alla cintura, che si sciolse e con uno scatto venne diretta contro l'avversario. Nonostante avesse solo quindici anni, la ragazza era forte, potente, inarrestabile. Solo in pochi potevano tenerla testa, ed il suo attuale compagno d'allenamento non era tra loro. La frusta si avvolse intorno alla spada, con uno strattone venne tolta dalla presa del suo avversario e fatta volare via. Ma disarmare non era sufficiente, in quel luogo dove solo i più forti potevano competere non bastava solo privare il nemico delle sue armi, bisognava ucciderlo perché non si rialzasse mai più.

E la frusta divenne spada, e la spada penetrò la carne fino all'elsa, forando la spalla da una parte all'altra. E l'uomo che aveva impudentemente sfidato la bambina urlò, cadde in ginocchio, chiese perdono. Non potevano uccidersi tra compagni, ma il farsi del male era una pratica incoraggiata dalla Chiesa. Se non avessero potuto sopportare lo stesso dolore che Cristo provò prima della crocifissione, non sarebbero stati degni di lui.

Le grida si placarono man mano che la ragazza ritraeva la lama dalla carne, fino a che non rimase che un corpo sanguinante steso a terra, ed un altro a malapena sudato a sovrastare dall'alto. Fu in quel momento che Issei fece un passo in avanti, venendo fuori dal cono d'ombra che l'aveva nascosto.

"Ci vai sempre giù pesante Irina, potevi batterlo anche senza usare l'Excalibur Mimic, lo sai?"

Irina si voltò verso di lui e la sua maschera di compostezza si ritrasse divenendo un morbido sorriso. "Beh è stato lui a chiedermi di combatterlo con tutto quello che avevo, anche se sono delusa; i cadetti di oggi non sono come quelli di una volta. Forse devo parlare con Padre Galilei e dirgli di aumentare un po' il livello dell'addestramento? Cioè tolti me, te e Zenovia, che comunque è una tutto muscoli e niente cervello, non c'è nessuno con cui possa davvero divertirmi. Sei venuto qui per questo? Hai bisogno che la tua sorellina si prenda cura di te?"

La ragazza fece gli occhi dolci, si avvicinò, ma Issei resistette alla voglia di arrossire. Certo non aiutava il suo completo estremamente aderente, che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione. Issei poteva capire come quel vestiario fosse certamente più utile in battaglia di una tunica da suora, ma c'era da considerare l'effetto che aveva su certi uomini.

"Ehm… no, preferisco non combattere oggi. Sono venuto per salutarti. Mi hanno affidato una missione e non so quando e se ci rivedremo." Issei parlò formalmente, cercò di non farla preoccupare, ma entrambi sapevano che una missione per conto della chiesa poteva sempre essere l'ultima, specialmente se era la missione che aspettava da una vita. Lo sguardo della ragazza si rabbuiò appena, mentre faceva ritrasformare la lama in una frusta, portandola alla cintura da dove l'aveva prelevata.

"Ed immagino che l'incidente di dieci anni fa non centri nulla vero? Non stai ancora correndo avanti ed indietro per cercare vendetta giusto?" Lei parlò con sguardo penetrante, ma Issei non rispose. "Ti ricordo che ho anche io motivo per odiarli, per volerli uccidere e ballare sui loro cadaveri, ma c'è differenza tra questo e correre verso il pericolo senza riflettere. Io…Io non posso perdere anche te…"

La voce le si incrinò, ma ancora non abbassò lo sguardo. Fu allora che Issei la prese per mano, guidandola lontano, lì dove non sarebbero stati ne visti ne sentiti. Ad ogni passo il ragazzo si sentiva più insicuro, più restio a procedere, ma sapeva di dover chiarire quel punto prima di andare via. Lo doveva fare per lei, per se stesso e per il dolore dei morti che li accomunava.

Lo aiutò il fatto che lei non opponesse resistenza, ma che al contrario facesse affidamento su di lui stringendo la sua mano di rimando. I due si allontanarono dai terreni battuti del monastero, si inoltrarono in un'ombrosa foresta che li costeggiava, vagando tra i sentieri che avevano imparato a riconoscere crescendo.

Era passata una vita da quando entrambi si erano trasferiti lì, da quando avevano pianto insieme per la morte dei propri genitori, ed erano rinati come servi del Signore. In tutti quegli anni c'erano sempre stati l'uno per l'altro, avevano condiviso tanto, erano stati uniti nelle gelide notti d'inverno così come nelle afose giornate estive. Ed Issei aveva imparato ad amarla… nonostante l'imperativo che gli consentiva di amare solo il Signore Dio suo, Issei l'amava ed avrebbe voluto stare con lei, viziarla, farla sentire donna ed essere per la prima volta uomo…

Ma altri erano i piani che la vendetta aveva tessuto per lui.

Una volta arrivati al centro della foresta finalmente Issei si fermò. La ragazza non aveva parlato per tutto il tempo, era stata in silenzio, con la mano che leggermente sudava, e lo sguardo fisso sulla larga schiena di lui, frutto di anni di addestramento.

Issei si voltò verso Irina, la guardò negli occhi per quella che sembrava la prima volta, ed in essi lesse aspettativa, eccitazione, forse un'ombra di colpa, ma nemmeno un po' di paura. "Irina io…" Si preparò a parlare, a dire quello che andava detto per il bene di entrambi, ma quando lei si accorse del suo flusso di pensiero, gli impedì di continuare. Schiacciò le sue labbra contro quelle di lui, togliendogli il fiato.

Il contatto era stato un po' brusco, forse troppo, ma come le loro labbra si toccarono, Issei capì che era inutile scappare da quel che sentiva. Lui amava il Signore, lo amava oltre ogni possibile redenzione, ma amava anche lei. L'amava e non poteva semplicemente chiudere la porta in faccia alle sue emozioni. Mentalmente chiese perdono a Dio, mentre stringeva Irina a sé, gli chiese perdono quando con una mano le sfiorò il volto approfondendo quel bacio.

Ed Irina aveva il sapore del miele, aveva il profumo del mare, era bella come la più bella tra le stelle. Issei avrebbe voluto dirglielo, gridarlo al mondo, ma per quanto volesse il senso di colpa lo schiacciava, quindi cerco di farglielo capire. Cercò di farglielo capire quando schiuse piano la bocca dando modo alla sua lingua picchiettare piano contro le labbra di lei, cerco di farglielo capire quando gli fu consentito l'accesso le loro lingue si incontrarono nella sua bocca dando vita ad una lenta danza di passione e lussuria, cerco di farglielo capire quando le sue mani persero contro la sua volontà, ed iniziarono ad accarezzarle il seno attraverso lo stretto completo da battaglia.

Lei gemette per un istante, aprì gli occhi quasi volesse fermarsi, ma bastò guardare Issei perché le sue certezze non crollassero. Valeva la pena farlo, valeva la pena essere sua se questo li avrebbe uniti per sempre. E poi il suo tocco era gentile mentre lui si insinuava oltre la tuta, sapeva che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, anche se poteva sentire la sua virilità crescere contro le sue cosce socchiuse.

Con mani incerte iniziò a toccarlo anche lei, fece passare le dita tra i suoi capelli corvini, si beo dei sul fisico tonico, e delle cicatrici che lo adornavano, consapevole di essere lei la causa di molte di esse, ed infine le sue mani giunsero lì.

Il bacio si interruppe in quel momento, dando modo ad entrambi di prendere fiato e di guardarsi. Entrambi erano insicuri, inesperti, completamente ignari di ciò che facevano, ma la passione li consumava e sapevano che probabilmente non avrebbero avuto mai più la possibilità di stare insieme. La missione che attendeva Issei era pericolosa all'inverosimile e solo la sua lunga preparazione poteva salvarlo.

Quando lui si sbottonò i pantaloni, e le diede libero accesso, lei arrossì violentemente, inondando la sua pelle immacolata con chiazze che si estendevano oltre il viso. Però ancora non disse nulla, semplicemente riprese a baciarlo con più passione. Non servivano parole tra loro, non erano mai servite. Insieme si unirono quel pomeriggio, per quella che fu la loro prima volta. E si promisero di rivedersi, di continuare ad amarsi, di costruire una famiglia insieme una volta adempiuto alla volontà del Signore.

E lei invocò il suo nome nell'estasi di quel momento, e lui l'amò per averlo fatto e per aver creduto in lui. Insieme godettero di ogni istante, prima che lui partisse, ed insieme si dissero addio… tra le lacrime ed il tormento.

Quando lasciò il monastero, l'ultimo pensiero di Issei, fu per lei…

XXXXXXXXX

Tsukune si chiese come aveva fatto. Era impossibile, inaudito, inconcepibile, eppure si trovava lì. I suoi occhi rilessero il volantino che aveva davanti, il suo corpo si piegò per lo sconforto, mentre ripensava la sfortuna degli ultimi tempi. Lui era sempre stato un ragazzo nella media, senza alcun hobby, ne capacità particolare, ma nonostante questo era sempre stato certo che la sua vita sarebbe proceduta tranquilla, che qualsiasi difficoltà sarebbe stata passeggiera, che nulla sarebbe stato davvero un male per lui.

Del resto era un bravo ragazzo, cercava di comportarsi sempre gentilmente con il prossimo e faceva addirittura volontariato in un ospizio… ma evidentemente il Karma aveva voluto punirlo per qualcosa, qualcosa che non aveva ancora fatto, perché altrimenti non c'era spiegazione su come fosse stato possibile per lui sbagliare tutti i test d'ingresso per le scuole superiori della città.

Non una volta aveva superato un esame, non una volta era riuscito a passare, non una volta aveva ottenuto un buon risultato… eppure non era così male come studente, anche a scuola i suoi voti erano nella media… Ed ora si trovava a bordo strada, su un promontorio sperduto chissà dove, aspettando un autobus che lo avrebbe condotto ad un'accademia che non aveva mai sentito nominare.

Niente test d'ingresso per quel liceo, era bastato compilare il modulo d'iscrizione ed era dentro, ma ancora aveva dubbi. Un liceo chiamato Youkai Academy, non prometteva bene, così come non prometteva bene il modo in cui i suoi genitori avevano trovato il volantino della scuola. A sentire il padre, un prete delirante e decisamente sospetto, l'aveva perso per strada, ed il padre aveva approfittato di quella fortuna per iscrivere il figlio a scuola.

Certo, non aveva potuto rifiutare di frequentarla, sempre meglio una brutta scuola, che nessuna scuola, eppure nutriva ancora dubbi. Sospirando, chiuse gli occhi per un istante, sopprimendo le sue paure. Era la prima volta che viveva lontano da casa, la prima volta che sarebbe stato autosufficiente, la prima volta che avrebbe dovuto badare a se stesso. Probabilmente la sua ansia era dovuta solo a questo, non c'era altra spiegazione.

Rimase in attesa sul bordo della strada per lungo tempo, quando la sua concentrazione venne attratta dal suono di un flash. Tornò ad aprire gli occhi, si guardò intorno e fu in quel momento che lo vide. Un ragazzo della sua stessa età, con la sua stessa uniforme, che camminava verso di lui.

Nonostante si capisse che aveva solo quindici anni, lo sconosciuto era più alto di lui, con il corpo tonico e ben allenato. Sulle spalle portava una cartella ed al fianco una valigia. Sicuramente era un'altra persona destinata ad andare alla sua stessa scuola, cosa che rincuorò Tsukune che almeno non doveva affrontare quel viaggio da solo.

Quando fu a portata d'orecchio, Tsukune salutò accodando un cenno con la mano alla sua voce puberale. "Ciao eh. Anche tu vai alla Youkai Academy? Credevo di aver sbagliato strada visto che il pulmino non è ancora passato ed ero da solo, ma ora che sei anche tu mi sento più sicuro." Il ragazzo sorrise leggermente, ricambiò il saluto, e si appoggiò contro il guard-rail. Per qualche minuto regnò il silenzio tra i due, prima che Tsukune lo infrangesse di nuovo.

"Strano che non sia ancora passato eh? Cioè, ci avevano detto che sarebbe arrivato alle 10:00 e sono già le 10:30." Tsukune cercò di attaccare bottone, ma l'altro non sembrava molto in vena, nonostante questo però rispose cordialmente. "L'autobus passerà tra quarantacinque minuti, ha fatto tardi a causa di alcuni imprevisti."

Tsukune si chiese come mai quello sconosciuto dall'aria malinconica sembrava sapere tanto, ma accantonò quel problema, desideroso di fare amicizia. Nella sua scuola precedente era stava vittima di bullismo, ma sperava veramente tanto che le cose andassero diversamente ora. "Io mi chiamo Aono Tsukune comunque, tu come ti chiami?"

Tsukune tese una mano, e l'altro ragazzo sembrò esitare prima di stringerla. Durante quel breve contatto, Tsukune si accorse di alcune cicatrici che avvolgevano la mano dell'altro come un reticolo. Non ne fu spaventato, ma profondamente incuriosito.

"Posso raccontarti una storia Tsukune-kun?"

Quasi sobbalzò quando, nonostante non avesse ricambiato la presentazione, il ragazzo si fosse mise più comodo, sorridendo nella sua direzione. "S-Si, fai pure."

Tsukune si mise all'erta, conscio che probabilmente il ragazzo stava per condividere qualche ricordo con lui, forse persino qualche notizia su come si era sfigurato la mano in quel modo, cosa che avrebbe tanto voluto sapere. Quando iniziò a parlare, Tsukune non si perse una parola.

"Sai, una volta vivevo in una città qui vicino. Avevo una casa piccola, con una stanza piccola, ed una piccola vita. I miei genitori mi amavano, avevo buoni amici, ed ero in tutta sincerità felice come ogni bambino può essere. I miei genitori non avevano molto, mio padre faceva un lavoro precario e mia madre era una casalinga, però nonostante questo non mi facevano mancare mai nulla. Certo, all'epoca ero inconsapevole di questo, ma ora che ci penso hanno più senso tutte le cene che papà ha passato digiuno, mentre io mangiavo proprio davanti a lui. Avevo un papà fantastico, davvero il migliore del mondo…"

Lo sguardo di Tsukune era incerto, non si sarebbe aspettato una condivisione così grande dopo soli pochi minuti di conoscenza, eppure non era dispiaciuto, si sentiva solo a disagio. "Cos'è successo a tuo padre?" Lo domandò con una punta di esitazione, non sapendo bene dove mettere le mani. Voleva davvero avere degli amici e sapeva che il primo passo per essere veri amici, era confortarsi nel momento del bisogno.

"Mio padre è morto, ed anche mia madre. È successo dieci anni fa… ricordo quella sera come se fosse ieri. Era notte e faceva caldo, io ero già andato a dormire dopo aver giocato tutto il giorno con Irina e non sapevo cosa stesse succedendo… mi ha svegliato l'urlo di papà, sembrava… sembrava che stesse litigando con qualcuno. E poi ha urlato anche la mamma, ed io sono uscito dalla mia stanza… il viaggio lungo le scale è stata la cosa peggiore, potevo sentire tutto e vedevo le loro ombre riflesse sul muro del corridoio, ma ancora non capivo cosa stesse succedendo. Il mio papà piangeva, la mia mamma supplicava, volevano che non venissero da me… come uno stupido fui io ad andare da loro…"

Un sorriso flebile gli illuminò il viso durante il racconto, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano lucidi e la sua voce iniziava a frammentarsi. "Il primo a morire è stato papà. Lui ha difeso la mamma e me fino alla fine, ma non ha potuto fare nulla… era solo un semplice uomo, con un lavoro d'ufficio che amava la sua famiglia… non aveva possibilità di sopravvivere quando loro lo attaccarono e gli strapparono la testa…"

Tsukune ingoiò a vuoto un paio di volte. La storia stava diventando inquietante, come anche il ragazzo che la raccontava. Aveva voglia di scappare, ma si costrinse a rimanere… non voleva perdere la possibilità di avere un amico.

"… poi è toccato alla mamma… loro hanno… le hanno fatte delle cose, mentre io guardavo… non… non volevo vedere, ma mi hanno costretto… e quando è morta sono stato felice, perché la stavano facendo soffrire tanto… A quel punto potevano andare via, mi avevano preso ed avevano ucciso i miei genitori, non avevano motivo per rimanere, ma mentre scappavano con me sulle spalle, un uomo mi ha salvato… ha perso la vita per farlo, ma è riuscito a salvarmi… era il papà della mia amica Irina, un uomo della chiesa… da quel momento ho giurato vendetta… volevo trovarli e vendicarmi… tu… tu puoi capirlo, riesci a capire quello che ho provato?"

Tsukune si guardò intorno, osservo l'ora sull'orologio da polso, sperando che l'autobus fosse lì tra poco, ma visto che non arrivava non poté che annuire. "Io… mi dispiace… ecco, mi dispiace per tutto…" A disagio, il ragazzo si mosse vicino alla sua valigia, cercando di reprimere il nervosismo. "Ecco… ehm… posso fare qualcosa per farti sentire meglio?"

Il suo animo gentile lo portò a chiedere quello, ed il ragazzo che aveva davanti annuì con un sorriso. "La scuola dove stai andando, è dove si trovano quelle persone… io, voglio andarci, ma loro non accettano persone comuni… però hanno accettato te."

Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi e per qualche motivo ora sembrava ancora più alto. "Non ti hanno mai visto, sapevano solo quello che eri, ma ti hanno comunque accettato… io non posso lasciarmi sfuggire quest'occasione, lo capisci? Semplicemente non posso…"

Tsukune arretrò, il suo istinto stava suonando una sirena d'allarme mettendolo in guardia. "Ma… se non sei stato accettato come… come mai indossi la mia stessa divisa?" Il sudore aveva iniziato ad imperlarsi sul suo volto, mentre l'altro ragazzo si avvicinava a lui.

"Sei una persona buona Tsukune-kun, vorrei davvero che ci fosse un altro modo… ma per i miei genitori e per il padre di Irina, io devo farlo…"

Le cicatrici lungo il suo braccio destro iniziarono a brillare di rosso. "Io non vorrei, so che sei una persona buona, si vede, ma devo farlo…"

Dalle cicatrici inizio a colare sangue, che ricopri la mano come un guanto, senza però gocciolare.

"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero… se può esserti di conforto, sarà veloce."

Tsukune fece a malapena in tempo a voltarsi, iniziando a correre a perdifiato, che si senti afferrare la spalla. La mano rossa per il sangue, lo aveva afferrato, uno smeraldo verde brillava sul dorso. Si preparò ad urlare, ma non aveva più polmoni per farlo… ne spalle, ne petto, ne braccia.

Per qualche istante rimase cosciente mentre osservava il suo corpo lontano da lui, poi tutto divenne buio e non fu mai più…

XXXXXXXXX

Quando l'autobus arrivò, Issei aveva pulito la scena del crimine. Il corpo di Tsukune, quel dolce e gentile ragazzo umano, che era stato accettato in una scuola per mostri, giaceva ora oltre il dirupo a bordo strada.

"Sei qui per la Youkai Academy?"

L'autista, un uomo con due occhi come bracieri gli parlò, ed Issei represse l'impulso di attaccarlo ora, immediatamente, ponendo fine alla sua vita. "Si, sono Tsukune Aono, e sono un nuovo studente…"

Sorridendo, con i documenti falsi nella borsa ed una valigia piena dell'indispensabile per sopravvivere, Issei salì sull'autobus, che ripartì poco dopo, entrando in un lungo tunnel nero.

"Sai, la Youkai Academy è un posto davvero spaventoso…"

L'uomo cercò di intimidirlo, ma Issei sorrise.

"Lo so…"

La sua infiltrazione era riuscita.

XXXXXXXXX

**N.D.A.** Questa storia la porterò avanti con frequenza mensile. Ogni mese, il primo del mese, caricherò un capitolo. Direi che siete fortunati che Febbraio abbia 28 giorni… See Ya.


End file.
